Red Night
by Lanfir Leah
Summary: (Grandia 2) A short sketch on the balcony scene in St. Heim's Cathedral. Millenia realizes the joy of living and loving. Short but sweet!


Red Night  
  
I had to get out. When the moon is shining, I get restless, and I find myself craving control over this body. Usually it's enough for me to have a body in the first place, but under the light of the Red Moon I want more. Maybe then I feel more inclined to speed up my quest to get my own body. I don't know. I'm kind of an instinctive being, before I knew it, Elena had been pushed away and I had to stand still a few seconds to adjust to the control I have.  
  
It's always kind of disorienting to take over a body. Suddenly you have to deal with blood rushing through your veins, a beating heart, air to breathe, the feeling of hair cascading over your shoulders – it's a little weird in the beginning. Takes a few heartbeats to get used to it. After that, things happen naturally. A body is used to function and taking care of itself, so these moments rarely last very long.  
  
Restless, I make my way to the balcony, uncaring who might see me. Let them be afraid, let them fear me. I couldn't care less tonight, I just want to be outside. Let a girl have fun once in a while, would you? I'm not harming anyone or something, geez.  
  
So I'm standing on the St. Heim Cathedral Balcony, my dark wings spread out behind me, my hair lazily blowing around me in the wind. Bathing in the red moonlight, I take a deep breath and smile. It feels so good to be alive… to breathe, to laugh, to taunt, to *live*… It's breathtaking sometimes, making me drunk on simple feelings as my hair tickling in my face or the sound of my own voice. Humans do not know how lucky they are.  
  
And oh, there's more. There's one thing that comes with human life. I never counted on it, but now I've experienced it… oh well, let's just say it makes the concept of living even better. Getting three times as much as you've hoped for is a good thing. And love is such a thing. Never thought I would experience it, I couldn't even remotely imagine what it would be like, yet it is there.  
  
I know he's coming before he calls my name.  
  
" Millenia…" His voice is half annoyed, half tired, edged by that biting sarcasm I enjoy so much.  
  
I smile at him, knowing what is eating him right now. Elena might be the owner of this body during daytime, but I hardly sleep when she's in control. I know everything that happens, and probably more. "So, you're going to look for the Granasaber. Right, Ryudo?"  
  
He sounds offended. He looks the part, too, by the way. "You! What the hell are you doing here!?" His blue eyes are trying to pierce a hole through me, blazing with anger. They look almost violet in this reddish light. I don't think he has even the slightest idea of how beautiful he is in this instant. Red light becomes him. It makes him look so much warmer. More intense. And he's beautiful when he's pissed off. "You're practically standing on the Dinner Plate of Granas!" he yells. His voice is a mixture of embarrassment, anger and worry.  
  
Worry? For me? My heart sings. Granas can stick it where the sun don't shine, at least I have this moment. Ryudo is yelling at me because he's worried. Oh, the sweet joy of living!  
  
"Oh like I care! If Granas ever wakes up, the big god can smack me stupid- long as I get to follow you around again, Ryudo." The prospect makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I savour the feeling. Actually, I'm savouring practically everything right now. Life is good!  
  
Ryudo sighs and scratches his head. "I don't think you've thought this through. See, when we find the sword, we're going to use it to stab evil people."  
  
I have to laugh. He's such a cutie! Sarcasm laces his voice, but I know the intent. Yes, I knew it! He's concerned about me. He cares about me. Ryudo cares about me! I chuckle, almost delirious with happiness. "Oh, you!" I tease. "You're concerned about me? No one has ever been such a… gentleman to me before! Just do what you think is best." I don't care about that sword one bit. Wouldn't have cared if he would have searched for that Granas himself. As long as I'll be alive to tag along with him, fighting, eating, laughing, and living, it doesn't matter at all. And he won't be able to stab me with it, duh. He has obviously no clue of what he's supposed to do with it. And even if he did, and I'd end up facing him, I do not mind. At least we've had this moment, this lifetime. This wonderful feeling.  
  
"I don't think you understand what I'm saying here, Millenia," he begins, his voice faltering and hesitating. He doesn't understand me. I don't really mind.  
  
"Don't worry about me," I respond warmly. "I'll be okay."  
  
Somehow, I'm feeling absurdly grateful.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: A little sketch on one of the most touching scenes in Grandia II – for me, this is definitely the part where Millenia's playful teasing evolved into something ressembling a major crush, or even love, for Ryudo. Guess she hadn't counted on the hormones in a 17yr old body like Elena's! Yay for teenage crushes! ^_^  
  
I have to admit that I adore Millenia. She has some mystery around her that I cannot define. I love her impatience and her flirting, her intelligence and her character, she is simply badass enough and a relief every time she shows up. I can't stand Elena's piousness, and Millenia does more than make her bearable. She carries a great part of the charm of the whole game on her shoulders. So that's what's inspired me to add my own musings to that beautiful scene on the Cathedral Balcony. Because of Millenia, and because of the red light of Valmar's Moon.  
  
  
  
~ Lanfir Leah  
  
May 2002 


End file.
